realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
RealShowFan’s The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF (RTAR6/TARZR) is the sixth installment of user RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the original Emmy Award-winning reality television competition The Amazing Race and the first collaborative season. Eleven teams set off on a race around the world for an imaginary million dollars and the title of The Amazing Racer. After years of hiatus, the show returned on RealityFanForum (RFF). Pre-Race Interviews aired on July 5, 2015 and episodes were aired regularly every few days. The finale aired on ?? ??, 2015. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF lasted for ?? days and ventured ?? miles, with a visit to Fiji, unvisited in the original American franchise as at the 26th season. Other visited countries were Australia, Singapore, India, Germany, Denmark, Norway, the Netherlands and United States of America. The final three teams raced in the states of Georgia and ??, with the Finish Line being held in ??. There were 12 legs this season and production was collaborated with ZBC Company. The Yield, U-Turn, Toll and Gyratory did not make an appearance this season. Instead, a new twist, the Traffic Light, was introduced. Cast As part of the season, viewers had a hand in deciding the teams cast for the race, with teams including Golden State Warriors teammates, former RuPaul’s Drag Race players and country music mega stars Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton. Blind date teams were also introduced this season. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. Italicized number indicates the position of the team at the mid-point of a leg. A >''' means the team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '''< indicates the team who received it; red represents a Yield, yellow represents a Speed Bump and green represents a Fast Forward. A purple ε''' means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 00. Pre-Race Interviews 01. "The Cavemen à la Hula Era" - Latrice 02. "Butchering Is Hot" - Kelly 03. "Winning Needs No Explanation" - phrase from Active Route Info 04. "Stealth Is Our Wealth" - Kate 05. "You Are Sir Race-A-Lot" - Brains Detour instructions 06. "One Tough Cutie" - Tommy 07. "Drink More Than Talk" - Syed 08. "I Know It’s Rude But We’re Racing" - Helga 09. "River Mayhem and Spooky Woods" - Richard 10. "An Airport Katzenjammer" - Leon 11. "You May Have to Date Quasimodo" - Cliff 12. "Rap It Up!" - Active Route Info clue 13. "That Is Just Not Usual" - Cathy Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg except on the ninth leg, where the other surviving teams won a trip for two to Norway, Denmark and Sweden respectively. '''Leg 1 - The Express Pass Leg 2 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 3 - A trip for two to the Bahamas Leg 4 - A trip for two to Tokyo Leg 5 - A trip for two to Bali Leg 6 - $12,000 for each team member Leg 7 - A trip for two to Seoul Leg 8 - A 2016 Ford Explorer for each team member Leg 9 - A trip for two to Scandinavia Leg 10 - Gas for life provided by Shell Leg 11 - $15,000 for each team member Leg 12 - $1,000,000 / Title of the sixth RealShowFan's The Amazing Racer Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States of America → Fiji)' *Los Angeles, California, USA (Los Angeles Country Club) (Starting Line) *Beverly Hills (Beverly Hilton) *Los Angeles (FIJI Water Headquarters) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) *Nadi (Zahoor Street - Skydive Fiji) *Malolo Island (Yaro Village) *Malolo Island (Castaway Island) The Starting Line Task involved teams finding a bottle of FIJI Water in a hotel room in the Beverly Hilton, leading them to the company headquarters. Helga & Olga, Miranda & Blake, Abdul & Syed and Stephen & Klay earned priority passes for the skydiving Road Block. The Road Block (Who thrives at terminal velocity?) required a member to go skydiving over Malolo Island. Teams then donned into Fijian clothing and offered kava root in Yaro Village. There, they had to perform a meke depending on the gender of their clothing, men with spears, or women with fans. After the task, teams traveled by druas to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 2 (Fiji → Australia)' * Nadi (Nadi International Airport) to Hobart, Tasmania, Australia (Hobart International Airport) *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph) *Hobart (Cadbury’s Chocolate Factory) *Taranna (Tasmanian Devil Unzoo) *Port Arthur (Prison Colony Site) Teams flew to Hobart and drove to the Hobart Cenotaph, followed by Cadbury’s Chocolate Factory. There, the Road Block (Who’s lucky and has a sweet tooth?) required a team member to go through bars of chocolate for one with gold wrapping. If there was no such wrap, they had to eat the chocolate. Teams then proceeded to Tasmanian Devil Unzoo for a Detour (Trap the Devil or Feed the Devil). In Trap the Devil, teams must deliver twenty PVC polytraps and then place three of them using a GPS. In Feed the Devil, teams must chop twenty pounds of possum meat and then feed a group of Devils. After the Detour, teams checked in at Port Arthur. 'Leg 3 (Australia)' * Devonport (Ferry Terminal) to Melbourne, Victoria (Station Pier) *Melbourne (Eureka Tower) * Melbourne (Cocker Alley or Federation Square) *Docklands (Cow up a Tree Sculpture) * Docklands (Docklands Stadium) *Melbourne (Flemington Racecourse) Teams had to take the Spirit of Tasmania to Melbourne and find Eureka Tower. There, one member went rap jumping while the other showed a phrase in the Edge - “Winning needs no explanation, losing has no alibi”. After that, teams encountered a Detour (Street Arts or Street Smarts). In Street Arts, they had to duplicate an artwork in Cocker Alley. In Street Smarts, they had to become city ambassadors by bringing four tourists to four different locations in under eight minutes each. Then, teams faced the first Traffic Light and Mary & Kristen used it on Helga & Olga, giving them the Red Light. In Docklands Stadium, where the Road Block took place (Who rules football?), one member had to complete two phases of Australian rules football, passing and scoring. Once done, they could check in at Flemington Racecourse. 'Leg 4 (Australia → Singapore)' * Melbourne (Tullamarine Airpot) to Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) *Singapore (Marina Bay Sands) * Singapore (Sands SkyPark Infinity Pool) *Singapore (Golden Mile Food Centre) *Singapore (The Concourse) * Singapore (Raffles Hotel - Long Bar or Geylang) *Singapore (Kallang Theatre) Teams were instructed to fly to Singapore and go to Marina Bay Sands, where each member had to go BASE jumping with a professional. Helga & Olga faced their Speed Bump beforehand, required to prepare the beds in the infinity pool. After that, teams headed to Golden Mile Food Centre for a Road Block (Who believes there’s no such thing as a free lunch?) in which they had to search 200 dishes of Singaporean food for an orchid pendant. After finding it, teams proceeded to The Concourse, where they faced a Detour decision (Bartender or Fruit Seller). In Bartender, teams went to Long Bar in Raffles Hotel to make fifty Singapore Slings, a cocktail made in Singapore. In Fruit Seller, teams went to the Geylang district to sell ten whole durians before eating a slice each member. After the Detour, teams checked in at the Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 (Singapore → India)' * Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) to Hyderabad, Telangana, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) *Chilkur (Osman Sagar) * Hyderabad (HITEC City - ValueLabs or Shilparamam Village) *Hyderabad (Charminar) * Hyderabad (Laad Bazaar) *Hyderabad (Hussain Sagar Lake - Buddha Statue) Teams had to fly to Hyderabad, India and make their way to Osman Sagar. The following morning, they gave a Puja offering to a priest for their clue, which was a Detour (Software Brains or Bidriware Brawn). In Software Brains, teams went to ValueLabs in HITEC City and programmed a digital gamebook. In Bidriware Brawn, teams were required to carry six large bidri vases from Shilparamam Village to Cyber Garden Function Road. After the Detour, teams were told to head to “Four Towers”, directly translated to Charminar. Teams encountered a Road Block (Who can wrangle with the bangles?) at Charminar. The Road Block required teams to find a marked stall in Laad Bazaar, where they had to select two images of two arms ornamented with Hyderabadi bangles. Then, they had to find the stall that was pictured and collect the bangles, which they had to take to a group of waiting women. Once all 36 bangles have been correctly placed, they could head to the Pit Stop. Teams had to take a motorboat in Hussain Sagar Lake to get to the Buddha Statue. 'Leg 6 (India)' * Hyderabad (Secunderabad Junction Railway Station) to Mumbai, Maharashtra (Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus) *Mumbai (Film City) *Mumbai (Wilson College) * Mumbai (Girgaum Chowpatty) *Mumbai (Bombay Dockyard) Teams took the train to Mumbai, where they first went to Film City for a Detour (Hindi Acting or Bollywood Dancing). In Hindi Acting, teams had to shoot a one-minute commercial in Hindi. In Bollywood Dancing, teams had to perform a Bollywood dance number. After that, teams went to Wilson College where they had to take a Geography test. They were given five minutes to study the map of India. Then, they had two minutes to match five cities to five Indian states. Once they passed it, they faced a Road Block (Who wants to soak in the culture?), in which they had to go to Girgaum Chowpatty. One member had to swim to a boat, where they must transport a Ganesha statue back to shore, always keeping it above the water. After that, teams checked in at Bombay Dockyard. 'Leg 7 (India → Germany)' * Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) to Frankfurt, Germany (Frankfurt Airport) *Frankfurt (Main Tower) *Frankfurt (Holzhausen Park) * Kassel (Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe) * Frankfurt (Holzhausen Street Station) to Paderborn (Paderborn Central Station) *Paderborn (Sennelager Training Area) * Paderborn (Paderborn Central Station) to Hanover (Hanover Main Station) *Hanover (Bruchmeisterallee) *Hanover (Wilhelm Busch Museum) At the Pit Start, teams were given a frankfurter to give to a chef in Frankfurt, Germany. In Main Tower, teams gave their frankfurter and faced a Road Block (Who’s ready to make business connections?). It required the selected member to be servers while helping a company fill up their guestlist by looking for their five representatives via their name tags. If at any time they drop a glass or run out, they would need to go to the kitchen to reload their tray. After that, teams headed to Holzhausen Park, where Cliff & Leon faced their Speed Bump, requiring them to help a conductor in the park arrange his troupe. The park also housed the second Traffic Light, which Tommy & Ash used on Carla & Katrina, revealing the Green Light. At that point, teams could opt for the Fast Forward, which was to go to Kassel and find ten tags all over Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe. Solving the puzzle on the tags would reveal the Pit Stop location. Otherwise, teams were instructed to take the train to Paderborn, to Sennelager. There, they faced a Detour (Hide or Seek). In Hide, teams camouflaged themselves like soldiers and had to go through the forest without being caught. In Seek, teams had to go for practice and successfully execute the officer cadet’s tactics. Finishing the Detour would earn teams their clue, telling them to go to Bruchmeisterallee in Hanover where they had to each drink a mug of beer and then shoot a target. Once done, they could check in at the Pit Stop. 'Leg 8 (Germany → Denmark)' * Hanover (Hannover Airport) to Copenhagen, Denmark (Copenhagen Airport) *Copenhagen (Nyhavn Memorial Anchor) * Copenhagen (Told Og Snaps or Vedels Konditori) *Odense (Danish Railway Museum) *Aarhus (The Old Town) *Billund (Legoland Billund) *Aalborg (John F. Kennedy’s Square) Teams flew to Copenhagen, Denmark, and their first destination was the Nyhavn Memorial Anchor for a Detour (Danish Snaps or Danish Pastries). In Danish Snaps, teams had to serve a tray of Danish snaps per member from one bar to another, then sing a snapsvisa. In Danish Pastries, teams had to package five orders of Danish pastries. Then, teams drove to the Danish Railway Museum and then to the Old Town where they faced a Road Block (Who misses their family?). The Road Block task was to scour the mailroom for their team letter, and to read out the letters to their partner, which were from home. Teams drove to Legoland Billund after that, where they were instructed to build a lego viking ship while barefoot. Once teams have built their ship, they could drive to Aalborg to check in. 'Leg 9 (Denmark → Norway)' *Skagen (Grenen) * Hirtshals (Hirtshals Port) to Kristiansand, Norway (Kristiansand Port) *Kristiansand (Baneheia) * Kristiansand (Odderøya) * Vennesla (Otra River or Vigeland Power Station) *Kristiansand (Skråstadheia) *Kristiansand (Skråstadheia - Sagevannet) Teams drove to Skagen and went to where the North Sea and Baltic Sea meet before taking the ferry to Kristiansand. At Baneheia, teams could opt for the Fast Forward, which was to down a large dish of lutefisk, a Norwegian meal. Otherwise, teams canoed on the Otra River for a Detour (Salmon Feed or Aquatic Weed). In Salmon Feed, teams had to deliver two heavy containers of salmon and then prepare a Norwegian appetizer, gravlax. In Aquatic Weed, teams had to manually remove weed off the Vigeland Power Station. After that, teams canoed to Skråstadheia for a Road Block (Who guides the team?). It required the selected team member to pick three names of locations, find the guideposts denoting them and point them at the right direction. Once done, teams could head on foot to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (Norway)' * Kristiansand (Kristiansand Train Station) to Gjøvik (Gjøvik Station) *Gjøvik (Gjøvik Olympic Cavern Hall) *Lillehammer (Norwegian Olympic Museum) * Lillehammer (Hafjell Bike Park or Lillehammer Olympic Bobsleigh and Luge Track) *Lillehammer (Lysgårdsbakken Ski Jumping Arena) Teams travelled to Gjøvik Olympic Cavern Hall for a Road Block (Who feels blocky in hockey?) in which one member had to block ten pucks consecutively or else have a mandatory three-minute break before retrying. Once completed the Road Block, teams received a gold medal which they had to hand to the curator at the Norwegian Olympic Museum for their next clue containing a Detour (This or That). In This, teams made their way to Hafjell Bike Park. They had to select a pair of color-coded bikes and bike down the slopes looking for four flags each with their corresponding colors. If they had all their numbers correct, they would be able to unlock a vault containing their clue. In That, teams headed to Lillehammer Olympic Bobsleigh and Luge Track where they had to luge on a track within 3:30 for their clue. After the Detour, teams could check in at the Pit Stop. 'Leg 11 (Norway → The Netherlands)' * Oslo (Oslo Airport, Gardermoen) to Amsterdam, The Netherlands (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) *Amsterdam (Keizersgracht Canal) *Lisse (Keukenhof) *Woerden (Cheese Market) *Heinkenszand (Clog Workshop) *Heinkenszand (The Five Brothers Mill) Teams flew to Amsterdam, The Netherlands. They first searched for Sinterklaas along the Keizersgracht Canal for a gift; their next clue, leading them to Keukenhof for a Road Block (Who doesn't like pushing daisies but likes picking tulips?). It required one member to search all over the Garden of Europe for a marked tulip root. Then, teams drove to the Woerden Cheese Market where they encountered the final Traffic Light, which Richard & Kate used on Cliff & Leon for the Yellow Light. There was also the Speed Bump, requiring Richard & Kate and Cliff & Leon to use bakfiets to deliver two orders of cheese. All teams also had to become cheese porters by transferring their section of cheese from the market to the weighing house and then back to submit the total weight. If correct, teams were told to head to the Clog Workshop, where they had a Detour (Cut It Out or Paint By Numbers). In Cut It Out, teams had to carve holes in two pairs of klompen. In Paint By Numbers, teams had to paint a larger pair of klompen. After that, teams were given an image of The Five Brothers Mill, their Pit Stop. 'Leg 12 (The Netherlands → United States of America)' * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) to Atlanta, Georgia, USA (Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport) *Stone Mountain (Summit Skyride) * Stone Mountain (Ride The Ducks) *Decatur (Your Dekalb Farmers Market) *Atlanta (Mary Mac's Tea Room) *Atlanta (Variety Playhouse) *Atlanta (Martin Luther King, Jr. National Historic Site) *Atlanta (Georgia Dome) *Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to New York, New York, USA (Newark Liberty International Airport or LaGuardia Airport) *New York City (Empire State Building) *New York City (Times Square Studios) *New York City (Gershwin Theatre) *New York City (Pelham Bay Park) *New York City (Van Cortlandt House) The first of three Road Block tasks of the final leg was to shine five locals' shoes, in which the money earned will be donated to a local charity. The Detour, Hummingbirds or Hummocks, required teams to take snapshots of ten different hummingbirds along the Grotto Trail in the former, or to assemble a cart and drag it across the Chaquiñan Trail in the latter. In the second Road Block, the required team member had to play limbo in order to get earlier departure times for the following morning. The final Road Block task was to first fill in the blanks of the first four RTAR seasons' thrill-seeking tasks, then to run up the Empire State Building on stairs for the clue. ;Additional tasks *Teams had to climb to the zenith of Basilica of the National Vow. *In Hotel Los Alpes, teams were unexpectedly greeted by Phil in the setting of a Pit Stop, but was actually there to hand out the next clue. *In Gershwin Theatre, teams had to act out the final scene of the first act of the Broadway musical Wicked. The clue, suspended in midair, was to be snatched by the team member playing Elphaba in the finale of the act. *The last task required the final three teams to grab the national flags of the visited countries and territory of Guam out of 200 flags in Pelham Bay Park and arrange them in visited order in order to receive the clue. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF The Complete Season